I have always loved you, Sebastian, and I always will
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: '"I have always loved you, Sebastian, and I always will."'These are the last words of Ciel Phantomhive before his demon butler takes his soul. Sebastian realises too late just what Ciel meant to him. sebaciel. sebastianxciel
1. Chapter 1

"Will it hurt?" the childish question fell from Ciel's lips before he could stop himself but it didn't matter.

"I will make it as painless as possible," the demon replied trying to comfort his prey. Ciel had certainly been the most interesting human Sebastian had ever had the honour of knowing and, after a lifetime of pain and suffering, it seemed wrong to give him a painful death.

"No," the young master said, startling the demon, "make it as painful as you like. Carve the pain of being alive into my soul."

Sebastian smiled and bowed, "yes, My Lord."

xxx

A touch of the lips, just a touch, and Ciel was shaking. It was natural to be scared but seeing the young master so vulnerable made Sebastian's heard clench. He removed the eye patch and those eyes fluttered open for a moment. "I have always loved you, Sebastian," Ciel whispered as his eyes fell shut once more, "and I always will."

xxx

The body was left on the island for only a moment before Sebastian returned for him and carried the body to the waiting boat. The young master was taken back to the Phantomhive estate where Sebastian took care of the body. As usual, the demon washed and dressed the young master but the child's body was limp in his arms.

Cold.

The body was cold and only getting colder.

'"_I have always loved you, Sebastian_,"' the words echoed in Sebastian's head, piercing the demon's heart, '_and I always will_.'

The demon pressed his lips to the cold, unmoving mouth of his beloved young master. "I will see you again," he said to the corpse as he brushed blunette hair with his fingertips. It was a lie but he reassured the corpse with it anyway. "Good bye, my Lord."

'"..._Sebastian..._"'

xxx

December 14th

Ciel would have been fourteen today. How sad to die before one could truly experience life and experience the world. Sebastian had found himself thinking about his young master more often than what was healthy. He remembered those eyes, those beautiful mismatched eyes that could take anyone's breath away. They were true gems and such a shame to waste.

'"_I have always loved you, Sebastian, and I always will_."'

"Happy Birthday, Young Master," Sebastian said softly into the open air.

'"..._Sebastian..._"'

xxx

'"_I order you, Sebastian, never leave me_!"' the childish demand had been given when the young master had been ten years old but now Sebastian was disobeying. Steadily, step by step, Sebastian turned and made his way to the Phantomhive mausoleum and headed straight to Ciel's crypt. The stench of rotting flesh was unbearable but Sebastian didn't care. Ciel's face was now blemished and grey with skin missing but, to Sebastian, Ciel still looked perfect.

'"_I have always loved you, Sebastian, and I always will_."'

Sebastian pulled the stone over the tomb as he lay down beside the rotting corpse of his young master. "I'm sorry I left you, young master," he said softly, gathering what was left of the child in his arms, "but now we can be together forever. Don't you agree, C ...Ciel."

There was no answer and Sebastian hadn't expected one but he had hoped.

'"_I have always loved you, Sebastian, and I always will_."'

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

'"_Sebastian! Hey, Sebastian!" Ciel called, laughing childishly like he had when he had been nine years old. He held out his arms to the elder, "come on, slow-poke."_

_Sebastian chuckled softly to himself and lifted the younger into his arms once he had caught up with him. "My beautiful Ciel."_

_The young master blushed, "You shouldn't say such things, Sebastian."_

_Sebastian grinned at the younger and they shared a kiss._

"_I have always loved you, Sebastian," Ciel declared then became serious, "and I always will."_

Xxx

Sebastian's eyes snapped open from the dream, clutching the corpse beside him. "Young master..." he whispered lovingly to the body he held, "my beautiful young master. How foolish ...how naïve ...how perfect you are ...my Lord..." he caressed the boy's cheek and skin was dragged off with the gentle touch of the demon's fingers, "can I keep you, my Lord? Let me keep you forever and always ..."

'"_I have always loved you, Sebastian, and I always will_."'

He was falling apart. Both of them were falling apart. As Ciel's corpse was naturally coming to pieces, Sebastian was falling to pieces too. The skin was rotting away but Sebastian still clutched the body knowing that it was his doing, knowing that he could have prevented the little lord's death. "My hot-headed, prideful, innocent young master ..."

'"_...Sebastian..._"'

Xxx

'"_Sebastian, fetch me my tea," Ciel ordered as he sorted through his documents for the day. The evening sun was all that was lighting up the room and it gave the younger an angelic glow despite his cold eyes. He looked so perfect there, that single blue eye looking up at the demon hotly with all that messy blue-grey hair framing the delicate features of his face._

"_Yes, my Lord." _

"_...Sebastian..." the young master began then shook his head, "never mind. Just go get my tea."_

"_Yes ...my Lord," Sebastian said with a confused frown._

Xxx

Sebastian smiled slightly at the memory, "You were going to tell me, were you not, Young Master? That you love me." He asked softly, nuzzling the corpse affectionately as his fingers gently stroked along the rotting flesh of the dead earl's cheek. "I love you too, you know. Pathetic, is it not? Hmm, young master? So still ...so silent... please. Please say something, anything ..."

'"_I have always loved you, Sebastian, and I always will_."'

"I love you too." Sebastian whispered. "You are all I desire, all I see..." he held the body tight. "I can't go on ...without...you..." and, for the first time in over five hundred years, the demon wept.

"Oh, Sebastian..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ciel?" Sebastian asked out into the darkness when he heard the voice.

There was a soft chuckle and the tomb was opened and a winged figure gazed down at the demon within the crypt with soft sky blue eyes. Sebastian watched the angel with cold eyes, clutching the body of his young master protectively, as the divine being reached down to touch the corpse. "He must have been beautiful in life," he mused.

Sebastian growled. "What do you want, Jophiel?" the demon demanded coldly.

The angel smirked at the demon; his eyes alight with amusement as he looked down at the corpse. "You loved him," he said then paused, "you love him still..." there was silence as Sebastian sprouted his raven black wings and folded them around Ciel's body. Those sky blue eyes grew warm and gentle at Sebastian's actions. "Oh, Sebastian..." he sighed once more, "dear, Gabriel."

_'"I have always loved you, Sebastian, and I always will_."'

"Leave us be," Sebastian said softly. "He's mine. Mine."

"He's a rotting corpse and his soul was your dinner, Gabriel." Jophiel said coolly then his voice became warm once more, "but you love him. Perhaps you do deserve what I have to offer you."

With a frown, the demon looked at the angel, "Exactly what are you plotting?"

Jophiel laughed, "Not I, my dear fallen brother. Father has seen your heart; he has watched your actions and explored your soul. You love him even though he was human, even though now he is rotten and ugly. You have not returned to the realm of light yet, Gabriel, but you have begun your path. For that, Father offers you a reward."

Sebastian peered at the angel suspiciously. "A reward?"

The divine being nodded. "Sleep, Gabriel. You will have what you desire in the morn."

Sebastian nodded and settled down, succumbing to sleep.

Xxx

'"_...Sebastian..." the faint sound of Ciel's voice stirs something within Sebastian as he turns to look at the ten year old boy clutching a pillow to his chest. He put down the book he had been reading and kneeled so that he was the same height as the young master. "I had a night mare," the boy admitted and the demon could only smile slightly. _

"_Come, young master, I'll read you a story," the butler told his little master as he picked the boy up and carried him back to bed. A book was picked out as Ciel settled into the covers of the bed. He snuggled in as Sebastian took off his shoes and sat beside him. "Once upon a time ..." the demon began once ha had opened the book that he had selected._

_Within a few pages, Ciel was asleep. The boy looked so peaceful, so perfect and Sebastian quickly found he didn't have the heart to leave him so he stayed. He stayed all night only to watch over to watch over the sleeping child._

Xxx

The first thing Sebastian realized when he slowly became conscious was that he was on something soft and warm and clean. He could feel a damp cloth on his forehead and pillows beneath his head. He opened his eyes to find he was in his own room back at the manor but there was someone there with him. He could make out a pair of delicate hands rinsing off blood and dirt in a bowl of hot water before picking up the cloth on the edge of the bowl and washing Sebastian with it.

"You're awake," a voice said; a voice familiar and warm. "You've been keeping me waiting, you cat obsessed moron."

"Young ... master?"

"Hello, Sebastian."

* * *

_**Just wanted to say thanks to Black and every other reviewest that I didn't get back to. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian stared up into those sapphire blue eyes, eyes that were soft and warm and loving and kind. The mark of their contract was gone which was understandable since the elder had devoured Ciel's soul. Those plump, pink lips were just as he remembered and that skin ...how beautiful it was, how magnificent to see that porcelain doll coloured skin. Sebastian couldn't help but stare at the boy in wonder, his eyes blurring and stinging. "Young master..."

"No," Ciel whispered stroking the elder's cheek. "Don't cry, please don't."

"Cry?" Sebastian repeated touching his cheeks, astonished to find his cheeks wet. He frowned; he wasn't sad so ...why was he crying? His eyes returned to Ciel and his hand reached up to cup the boy's cheek. The young lord leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt the warmth of Sebastian's on his cheek. "Young master..." he whispered as he slowly sat up.

"...Sebastian..." the younger whispered in return and their lips met.

The kiss was slow, unsure but tender. They touched gently and caressed lips against lips as their fingers traced one another's faces. Gradually, the kiss became somewhat desperate and needy; they needed to touch and hold as they kissed hungrily. They ended up locked in an embrace as they kissed over and over again.

"I have always loved you, Sebastian," Ciel breathed, "and I always will."

Xxx

"You were lonely without me," Ciel said as he played with a button on Sebastian's shirt. "Not in the beginning but I could feel you missing me eventually. I was always there, though. If you listened closely, you would have heard me speaking your name but you were too consumed by sorrow."

Sebastian stroked the younger's hair and kissed the top of his head as they lay there snuggled up together, still fully clothed. "I think it would have hurt more had I heard you; I would have been driven further into madness, knowing you were dead but hearing you in my head, not being able to touch you, to hold you. Young master, I ..."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Ciel?" the younger interrupted.

"Ciel," Sebastian said with a light chuckle, "my beautiful Ciel."

Rolling his eyes, Ciel let out a sigh, "You shouldn't say such things, Sebastian." He said but there was a delighted blush on his cheeks that made Sebastian grin. "Damn you," the boy chuckled. "I love you."

Sebastian hummed happily, holding the younger tighter in his arms. "I love you too."

Xxx

Ciel had long fallen asleep by Sebastian stayed awake, watching as that little chest rose and fell to show life in that little body. He watched as Ciel shifted in his sleep, snuggling closer to the elder as he unconsciously sought out warmth. Sebastian smiled tenderly, unable to resist smiling at the sight before him. He stroked the cheek of the sleeping boy, silently letting the unconscious beauty know that Sebastian was there and that he was loved, cared for and cherished.

Sebastian took off his gloves to feel the softness of the boy's cheeks before he froze, staring at his hand in shock. His hand was just as pale as always, the fingers just as long but his nails were no longer black. The man frowned and licked his tongue around his teeth, seeking out his fangs that were not there; instead there was only a set of human teeth. He blinked and took in the room properly, noticing how his eyes were no longer able to see small details at a distance.

"Oh..." he breathed.

A soft chuckle came from the window where Jophiel sat perched on the windowsill. "Noticed the price then, Gabriel?" he sniggered. "I know humans can be slow but I didn't think you'd be that slow." The angel taunted and Sebastian rolled his eyes that were not burgundy instead of red. "Father made you human."


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian stared at the angel in shock, not entirely sure how he felt about his new situation; it was most certainly unexpected. Sure he knew there would be a catch but he hadn't expected ...this. "He ...made me human?" he repeated and Jophiel rolled his eyes. "But ...so ...Oh god..." Sebastian chuckled, "So, my immortality for Ciel's life?"

Jophiel shrugged, "And the bond between the two of you that means you'll definitely find one another in every life time."

Sebastian stared at him again, "really?"

The angel laughed softly, "Gabriel, would I have said so if that were not the case? You know Angel's don't lie." The immortal said cheerfully. "Now, I'd best be getting off. Michael's getting impatient and Raphael's jokes aren't helping. I'll see you around, Gabriel."

"Goodbye, brother," Sebastian chuckled and the angel was gone.

xxx

Ciel awoke with the caress of gentle fingers some hours later. His eyes fluttered open and his lips twitched as a smile formed. The younger shifted up and pressed his lips to the elder's who responded most enthusiastically. "You're so warm," the earl mumbled as their lips brushed together and their fingers laced together. Sebastian's lips curved into a smile and he pulled the young one closer. "I love you, Sebastian," he whispered.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around his beloved young master, nuzzling tenderly. "As I love you," he murmured sweetly as he sought out a kiss that Ciel was only too happy to respond to. "Ciel, my young master, let me have you." He pleaded as their foreheads rested together in an affectionate gesture of tenderness.

Ciel smiled. "I've been keeping you waiting, haven't I?" he said softly as he stroked Sebastian's cheek. He slowly began unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt, his little fingers moving down a body that he had longed to touch and feel. "Make love to me, Sebastian," he murmured. "Make the angels weep to our passionate sin. Make me scream your name as I writhe beneath you in ecstasy. Make me yours."

Sebastian was only too happy to comply.

xxx

Skin moved against skin as lips kissed flesh and breathless gasps of pleasure filled the room as tongues lapped up sweat and fingers ran across skin. Clothing was tugged off until the floor was littered with articles of clothing and underwear got lost among the sheets as two bodies moved together under the sheets.

"Will it hurt?" the childish question fell from Ciel's lips before he could stop himself but it didn't matter.

"I will make it as painless as possible," Sebastian replied trying to comfort his love. Ciel had certainly been the most wonderful being Sebastian had ever had the honour of knowing and, after a lifetime of pain and suffering, it seemed wrong to put him through more while making love.

"No," the young master said, startling elder, "make it as painful as you like. Carve the pain of waiting for you into my body."

Sebastian smiled, "yes, My Lord."

xxx

With a single snap of the hips, Ciel was crying out Sebastian's name as he was filled with the former demon's erection as tears sprung to his eyes. The boy clung to his lover with something like desperation as their bodies rocked together faster and faster. "Senastiannnn..." Ciel moaned as he bucked his hips, his hands gripping the sweaty body of the man above him. Soft pants came from both the younger and the elder of the pair between kisses, moans and murmurs of love and affection.

The lovers began to approach their climaxes and their movements became frantic, bucking and rocking into one other as Sebastian thrust harder and faster into his beloved. They held one another tighter and tighter, kissing urgently as bliss shuddered through their bodies. They orgasmed heavily, moaning into one another's mouths.

"I love you," Sebastian panted. "I love you so much."

"I have always loved you, Sebastian," Ciel replied with an affectionate smile, "and I always will."


End file.
